Difficulties can arise in the fabrication of full color active matrix liquid crystal displays (LCD), especially as demand increases for displays to become larger, brighter, thinner, and lighter, with higher resolution and faster switching times, all at a lower cost.
Active matrix LCDs commonly include a liquid crystal material disposed between an active substrate and a non-active (passive) substrate. The active substrate generally has a regular array, or matrix, of thin film transistors (TFT) arranged in pixels. To add color, color filters can be provided for each of the pixels in an LCD. Currently, color filters in active matrix displays are typically formed onto the flat, non-active display substrates, using either photolithography or direct printing techniques.